Resting on the Still Waters of Life
by OPPRESSEDxOPPRESSOR
Summary: In an alternate timeline where Hisao is a whiny prick Lilly comes to the rescue and whips him into shape. Hurt Comfort Sexytime.


Dear Mom and Dad

How are you doing? Things here at Yamaku have been pretty rough.

I've tried to make friends but it seems I haven't had much luck haha.

Despite that I've been keeping a stiff upper lip just like you told me.

The other day I worked up the courage to go ask the girl I like to eat lunch with me.

Her name is Emi, shes really sweet and so cute.

I went up to the roof to ask her but when I got up there she was fucking the nurse.

Needless to say I was shocked.

So shocked, in fact, that my heart gave out right there on the spot

and the nurse had to come and help me.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed with Emi beside it.

She told me that I was so rude for peeking on her.

She said that perverts like me are useless and should just die.

The worst part is, shes right.

So that's why I'm writing you this note, to tell you that I blame you.

I blame you for sending me to this school.

I blame you for not being around when I was a kid, to teach me to handle my problems

I think that deep down I even blame you for the crappy genes that gave me this condition.

- Hisao Nakai

Finishing my last once over of the note I drop it and watch it slowly drift to the ground.

**You would blame someone else.**

I grab a chair and my rope, grudgingly dragging both across the floor. I stop under an I beam, pause for a moment to take a deep breath, and look up. Arranging the rope to suit my needs I have time to reflect. I never imagined my life would end in a dreary place like a seldom used club room. In all fairness I hadn't given much thought to the subject at all. The clock strikes midnight. Taking a final lingering look around at the world I'm about to leave, I put my head through the loop I've made in my rope.

-FWOOSH!-

The door opens behind me and I jump. I turn around to see a tall blonde girl in the doorway. Immediately I'm awestruck by her beauty. Everything, from the the tone and flush of her skin to the contours of her body is visually appealing. After a moment I remember the position I'm in. I cringe waiting for her to scream upon realizing whats going on. There is none.

"Umm... hello?" She asks looking off into space. "I... Is there anyone in here?" I tilt my head quizzically. Can she not see me? Does she not understand what I'm doing here. While I'm trying to figure her odd question out I lose track of the seconds.

"Oh. Of course not. Its far too late for anyone to-"

"Wait!" I almost yell.

"Eeek!"

"I'm in here... sorry I didn't speak up sooner. The girl is obviously very startled and takes a moment before answering.

"That's ok. I'm surprised to find anyone in here this late. I'm just here to grab a notebook I left in here today." As she says this she maneuvers herself through the empty desks tapping each one she passes until she reaches hers. She pulls her notebook out and turns to face me again.

"umm... what are **you** doing in here?" she asks.

"uh! I...!" I start to panic, unable to think of a suitable excuse on the spot. Wordlessly the tall blonde pulls out a hitherto unknown cane and deftly waves it in front of her as she walks towards me.

Great, I grumble to myself in my head. Another freak out. She gets closer to me and soon entangles her cane in the rope. After a moment of contemplation a knowing look sweeps over her face.

"Here it comes" I mutter under my breath.

-Squish-

I feel my face being pulled to her chest. I can feel her warmth and for a moment we both stay perfectly still. After a few seconds she moves her mouth close to my ear and whispers lightly

"are you okay?"

The question blows me away. Am I okay? I don't know. I guess no ones really asked. The thought spreads through my conscious and I feel my eyes prickling with tears. I bury my head deeper in her chest and softly cry. The mystery girl silently holds me tight, comforting me. The night passes quickly.

I wake up the next morning with sore eyes. Groggily I go through my daily routine. The menial activities no longer seem so trivial and I do them with a smile on my face. I'm still thinking about the beauty that I met last night. I can still remember the feeling of... I stop the thought there not wanting to disrespect my blonde savior.

I hear a knock coming from the door. I open it and see the blonde from yesterday.

"Nakai-kun, is that you?"

"Yes Lilly, its me." I say dopily.

**Your acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl, pull it together.**

"Oh good. They told me this was your room but I wasn't sure." She gives a slightly forced laugh. "I just wanted to check in on you and make sure your doing okay."

"Oh, yeah. I'm doing much better now." My admission brings an awkward silence. "Listen, I uh... I'm sorry you had to see that last night. I'm sure it must have been a shock."

"Well, yes." she says bluntly. "It was a shock but I'm glad I was there and able to help."

"Yeah."

Another awkward silence. Lilly breaks it first.

"If you ever need anything, even just to talk, you can call me at this number." She smiles and hands me a small slip of paper.

"Thank you." I smile at her, keeping eye contact a little longer than I should've.

"So... that's all I suppose... goodbye Nakai-kun." Lilly turns to leave.

"Ah, goodbye Lilly. And by the way" She stops and perks her head up. "You can call me Hisao."

"All right then. Hisao." Lilly smiles and exits as quietly as she arrived.

There it is, chapter one. Whipped this up pretty quick and chapter two will be coming soon. So yeah basically I'm trying to do something a little heavier that can probe into the intricacies of a adult relationships. Don't expect much in the way of sex scenes. I don't think I can keep anything I make too dark for very long so I'm sure this will get light and funny soon.

RxR Please.


End file.
